We Belong
by Steve Jester
Summary: OK! UPDATE! This story is about how the candidates find romance. The action plot begins in this chapter. Zero/Kizna. One thing I want to say, if the charecters apear OOC, it's meant to be that way.
1. Love and Pain

_We Belong_

Curriculum 01: Love and Pain

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: This is a fic with multiple parings. Zero/Kizna, Iknhy/Hiead, Clay/Saki, you get the picture by now. OCC-ness can be explained like this people have grown up! This starts out with this chapter being Iknhy/Hiead with some hints of Zero/Kizna, but they haven't started to actually be "in love" yet. Some of you may realize that I borrowed the title from a song by Pat Benatar; I'M NOT USING IT IN THE FIC, IT'S JUST INSPIRATION! I don't own anything! YOU HEAR ME! This will NOT be a lemon series!

Kizna walked through the halls of GOA. The two-month vacation between the years usually meant time in the lounge, or practice with Zero. Just as Kizna tried to walk into the lounge, Iknhy bumped into her. "Oh hi Iknhy," Kizna said.

"Oh, hi Kizna. Sorry about that," Iknhy said, looking at the floor.

"Iknhy, has Hiead done something to you?" Kizna said, sensing that something was up.

"Uhhh… no," Iknhy said, not looking at Kizna.

"Look, I know when people are hiding things Iknhy. Now what did Hiead do to you now?"

"Nothing!" Iknhy snapped, now looking at Kizna like she was upset, "uhhh… I mean, er… look, I'm just stressed, I'm going to the relaxation room."

"Ok, I'm just worried about you. Hiead can be a jerk, just keep your head up," Kizna said trying to calm her friend down.

"Thanks Kizna," Iknhy said, "I'll see you later."

Kizna returned the farewell and entered the lounge.

"Kizna!" a voice, female said upon Kizna's entrance.

"Hey Saki!" Kizna greeted her friend.

"Kizna, have you seen Iknhy yet today, or Hiead for that matter?" Saki questioned.

Kizna's ears pointed slightly back, "Haven't seen Hiead. I talked with Iknhy though, she didn't seem like her normal self. She said something about too much stress when I asked her if Hiead had yelled at her recently."

"Yea, we asked her that after breakfast," Wrecka said, "she said she didn't want to talk about it, then ran here."

"Damn," Kizna cursed, "If I didn't have to train with Zero, I would have been there."

Clay, who was overhearing the conversation decided to speak, "Well I haven't talked with Iknhy, but I've seen Hiead, pissed as ever."

"Clay!" all present yelled, "Whoa, I never knew you could say thing like that," Kizna said.

"Hey, you hang out with Zero, Roose, and Yamagi long enough, a little of their personalities rubs off on ya. Yea, Hiead woke up, mumbled something about Iknhy and then went to breakfast," Clay noticed the death looks that the repairers had on him, "I don't know what he was saying, I just heard her name!"

"Ok, relax!" Saki said. After she said that, Kizna decided to go check on Iknhy.

In the relaxation room, Iknhy laid on the grass on a small hill. _Hiead can be a jerk sometimes, but why does he have to keep up the act?_ Iknhy thought, _Hiead does have a heart, he just can't show it. He thinks I stand in his way. Is it because I'm a friend of Kizna?_ Just after that thought, Kizna walked in.

"Iknhy!"

Iknhy got to her feet and ran past Kizna, "Sorry, got to go! Talk to ya later Kizna!"

"Something is up in that girl's head," Kizna said to herself as she ran after Iknhy.

In the halls of GOA Hiead kept to himself; that is until he bumped into Zero, "Buzz off Enna. I don't want to talk."

"Well I do, seeing as though it's sorta important for you to know," Zero said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, since I can't find Allecto right now, entertain me. What do you have to say?" Hiead said.

"It concerns Iknhy. Listen, I was talking to Kizna…"

"Towryk?" Hiead questioned.

"Yea, and she says that Iknhy isn't her usual self today. She thinks you're behind it, even though Iknhy says you aren't. Now I'm not trying to get into this situation, but you've got to be nicer to Iknhy, she's only trying to help. Treat her with some respect. I've seen her do great things! You only pick on the bad stuff she does!" Zero got more and more heated as he continued, "Open your fucking eyes!"

"I guess I'll take that into consideration. I'm going to think it over, I'll see you another time Enna," Hiead said as he walked away.

Zero just stood there. Finally he said, "What's with Hiead?" right before he went after him.

Hiead continued down the hallway. _'I've seen her do great things! You only pick on the bad stuff she does!' Hah! Great! She's good enough to get me in one of the Ingrids, that's all I care about. Although, she is cute. Why! Why must I be so cold! Is it because of my past? Why can't I remember the details? I remember war, but that's it. Is that why I'm cold?_ Hiead asked himself before Iknhy literally ran him over. "Allecto!"

"Oh sorry Hiead, I'll just go…"

"No, I'd like to talk to you I- I- Iknhy," Hiead stumbled. Just then Kizna appeared over Iknhy's left shoulder, "Towryk, Iknhy and I are going to have a peaceful chat. One where I don't bitch and complain at the top of my lungs about how awful Iknhy's work is. We would like a little privacy," Hiead noticed Zero behind him, "That goes for you too, Enna."

Iknhy just looked at Hiead like he was crazy, but stayed. Kizna and Zero decided to get the hell out of there. Iknhy finally got the courage to speak, "Ok Hiead, what do you want to talk about?" Iknhy said, sounding nervous.

"About you and me. I was thinking about how I've been treating everyone here at GOA, especially you. I think the reason I'm so cold is because of a war on my colony, but I can't tell. I'm not sure whether to thank or hate Zero. He "opened my eyes" if you could say that. I do think about you, but recently, I've thought of you, not as the bumbling idiot of a repairer I thought you were back at the beginning of the year, but as my life companion. I actually think that you're…" Hiead said, until Iknhy interrupted him.

"You don't have to say anything," she said as she drew Hiead into a kiss.

Down the hall Zero and Kizna were watching the scene unfold, "Do you think we should tell the others?" Zero asked.

"Nah, let them tell the others, now let's go! You've got to get a hold of that zero-gravity sickness!"

"NOOOO!!!!"

  
  


AN: The end of chapter 1. How'd I do? Let me know ok! R/R!


	2. Love is a Battlefield

__

We Belong

Curriculum 02: Love is a Battlefield

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: My second chapter for _We Belong_. The relationship is Zero/Kizna in this chapter with Hiead/Ikhny in here also. We also start to see more of an action plot as a new threat is close at hand. I don't own any copyrighted material.

An alarm sounded through the halls of GOA as the five Goddesses prepared for another battle against Victim. Hiead just ignored it as always, _he_ wasn't a pilot yet, so he didn't have to worry. The lounge wasn't all that busy right now. Roose and Yamagi were sitting in a far corner. Several of the other repairers were talking to Ikhny, not noticing that he had walked in. Kizna wasn't there, neither was Zero. _Where did they go?_

"Remind me not to get on your bad side!" Zero yelled through his intercom as his space suit was moving through space. Zion shining on him brightly.

"Well, if you'd get over this sickness, we wouldn't have to be out here every day," Kizna said smiling.

"I was over it, until Azuma decided to pull a surprise test and asked me if I was over it," Zero said defensively.

"Teams 87 and 88 report to the GIS, one of the pilots would like to have a word with you," an announcement over the radio said.

"What the hell," Zero said, "This is Candidate 88, Rei 'Zero' Enna, Kizna and I will be there shortly and will meet GIS personnel at the GIS air lock."

"What the hell is going on?" Ikhny said as they received the announcement. The rest of the lounge was dead silent.

"I don't know," Hiead said as he went to the pocket of his uniform for his communicator, "Candidate Hiead Gner responding, Ikhny and I are on our way."

"Ughh… another false alarm." Teela said.

"Teela, just out of curiosity, why _do_ you want to talk to two candidates and their repairers anyway?" a voice male asked.

"Because they may be the only ones that can ascend to pilot Ernn Laties," Teela said, "They have the exact same EX as I do, and I know that they both are really good candidates."

"But only one of them is a Zenoah."

"True, which is why I'm going to talk to him after I talk to all four," Teela said, trying to convince him.

"Alright Teela, but what can you tell them?"

"One, the truth. Two, and Azuma agrees with me, that they should be promoted to the rank of Senior Candidate."

"There's no need…"

"They did better than all the current Senior Candidates put together."

The halls of the GIS were silent, "Where is the pilot we're looking for?" Ikhny said.

"Yea, Zero and Kizna aren't anywhere to be found either," Hiead said.

Just as Hiead said that, a pilot came up behind him, "Would you happen to be one of the candidates called down here?"

Ikhny snapped to attention, Hiead just stood there, "I'm Candidate Hiead Gner, and this is my repairer, Ikhny Allecto."

"First off, Ikhny stand down. I may be a pilot, but I'm not up for formalities. I'm Rio. Now, I'm not the one who called you but I do know where your friends are, they're going to come through that airlock," Rio pointed to an airlock to Hiead's right, "in about ten seconds."

Sure enough Zero and Kizna walked through the airlock. Before they could introduce themselves a voice female was heard over the pilot's communicator "Rio."

"Yes Teela?" Rio said.

"Bring my guests to my chambers, tell them everything you know about what I want to talk to them about, answer their questions as best you can."

"Alright."

Zero looked at Rio, "Ok, what's this about?"

"Between you and me, I don't know. It's just Erts brought up your name," motioning to Zero, "in conversation and Teela asked him about you. Then she wants to see you four. Teela is very secretive."

"So, I can see why she would want to talk to Enna and Towryk, but why me and Ikhny?" Hiead asked, in his usual cocky attitude, leaning against the wall.

"Like I said, I don't know," Rio said, "you'll find out though," and they started walking towards Teela's private chambers.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Teela's guests. She opened the door to reveal the four candidates, two pilots and two repairers, and her fellow pilot, Rio. "Good afternoon Candidates, Rio," Teela said, emotionlessly, "Hiead, Ikhny, Zero, Kizna, I'll be there momentarily. Rio, can I talk to you for a minute?" Teela and Rio went into a quite corner of the chambers.

The Candidates sat on the couches, Hiead and Ikhny on one, Zero and Kizna on the other. "Hiead," Zero said, "can you make any sense of this?"

"Not really, is there anything we did that could have interested the head pilot?"

"Maybe, it was that time, when you went into battle, you both had an EX reaction at the same time," Ikhny said, "and Teela also used her EX right at the same time."

"Yea, but that was months ago," Kizna said, "If it was just that, they would have talked to just you two," she said pointing to Hiead and Zero, "and right after the battle. So there's something more."

A long pause ensued. After a while Zero decided to say something, "So, Hiead, I wonder, you've been treating Ikhny with a little bit more respect, what happened yesterday?"

Hiead remained emotionless while Ikhny blushed, "Well, Hiead and I had a little chat," Ikhny said.

"No use in hiding it," Kizna said, "we saw the whole thing."

Hiead smacked his head into his hand, "Towryk, whatever you do, don't tell the other repairers what you saw. Same with you Enna, I swear, I'll hurt you worse than before. I want to tell them." Hiead relaxed a little, "Besides, I need to get a grip on myself," he said with a smirk.

Teela and Rio cam out from the depths of the room, "Thanks Rio, I'll be talking with you later," Teela said, sitting on a chair near the two couches. "Now, as you know by now, I'm the Head Goddess Pilot, Teela. What you four are about to hear cannot leave this room, and is classified only to the Goddess Pilots and Repairers, and GOA staff, and you.

"Now, by now you know about Victim, the Ingrids, all the stuff a first year candidate should know. But what you don't know is that the Victim have a queen being. We kill the Queen, the war is over, we think. Our intelligence says that the Queen is on course for Zion. She's by the old Earth system and will take a few years to get here, but her team of escorts is close. But I'm thinking about retiring soon; I'm close to the age where my EX is useless, no matter how much I have. You two," she pointed to Hiead and Zero, "have the skill, and the EX to pilot my goddess, Ernn Laties. You," She pointed to Hiead, "are headstrong and battle proven, but you lack respect and have a problem with authority. You need to respect not only you fellow pilot or an instructor, but also your repairer." Hiead looked like he was about ready to say something but Teela cut him off, "And before you say anything, I was listening in on your conversation. Don't worry your secret is safe with Rio and I.

"You," she said pointing to Zero, "are impulsive and somewhat naïve. You also produce qualities that rival Hiead. Now, you two need to be in a position to ascend to pilot. So, as now, you four are Senior Candidates. Now, remember, no one, not even your classmates are to know about this. Now, Hiead, Ikhny, and Kizna are excused; Zero, I would like to talk with you alone."

When Kizna stepped through the door, it slammed shut. "Why would she trust us with this?" Ikhny wondered aloud, not to anyone in particular.

"Ikhny, what good does it do to wonder?" Hiead said, a little bit harshly. "Sorry, habit," he said as he realized his mistake.

Just then, Zero came through the door, very quite all of a sudden. "Zero, are you ok?" Kizna asked. Zero just kept being quite, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"The shock of becoming a Senior Candidate must have made him speechless," Hiead said.

Ikhny checked her watch, "Whoa! Guys, it's 10:00PM! We got to get going."

Hiead and Zero walked into their dormitory to find Clay awake, waiting for them. "Where were you guys?"

"I don't know where Enna was, but I was at the observatory," Hiead lied, "I met him at the doors to the relaxation room."

Zero, still deep in thought, didn't respond. The group decided to go to bed. _I wonder,_ Zero thought, _is the friendship that Kizna and I have going to turn out like Hiead and Ikhny? She is beautiful. Teela said I should believe in myself, believe in my emotions. But Kizna is just a friend right now. I mean, I wouldn't complain if we were more, just I don't think that's going through her head. I need an answer._

"Zero, it 12:45 in the morning. You need to either sleep, or go and wander the halls or something," Clay said.

Hiead got up, "I'm going with him." The two Senior Candidates left their dorm for the observatory.

Kizna lied in bed, wide awake. _The way he looked at me… nah. He doesn't like me like that. Does he? He has been acting weird ever since Hiead and Ikhny kissed yesterday. Maybe…_

"Kizna, you still awake?" Ikhny asked, rolling on her bed to face her friend.

"Oh! Sorry, did I wake you?" Kizna asked out of concern.

"No, I just needed to use the bathroom. Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking."

"Maybe you should go to the observatory, or the relaxation room. I'll go with you." The two repairers got up and went to the observatory.

The door to the observatory was closed, but the keypad next to it read that there were two people already there. "Wonder who it could be?" Hiead said.

The door opened to reveal Kizna and Ikhny, staring at Zion. Ikhny walked over to Hiead and whispered something into his ear. Then she turned to Zero, "Zero, I think Kizna wants to talk to you. We'll leave you two alone."

Zero sat next to Kizna and looked at her face. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I was just thinking…"

"… about love," he said, finishing her sentence.

"Yea," Kizna sighed. "It's just that…"

"You know you can tell me anything. I've been thinking about that too," Zero said.

"Ever since Hiead and Ikhny…"

"… I've been thinking…"

"… that we're more than friends." They said, inching closer and closer to each other. Finally their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

Watching on a monitor, Instructor Azuma saw the scene unfold. "Well, it looks like the two new Senior Candidates have found compassion and love. This could have an effect on their performance, I'll test Enna and Gner tomorrow." With that Azuma went to bed.

AN: END OF CHAP. 2! YEA!!!!! I'll put up the next chapter ASAP! It will be Clay/Saki. I'll figure out more of the action plot as well. R/R please! Oh, and a resposne to a review, Heiad _is_ suposed to be OOC. That's intentional.


End file.
